I'm Behind You
by JOYful137
Summary: KyuMin Oneshoot! Jika kau merasa kesepian sendiri menolehlah ke belakang sekarang. Jika merasa sedih, menolehlah ke belakang. Ada seseorang yang hidup hanya dengan mengetahui tentangmu.


**I'm Behind You**

**.**

**DoubleR Present©**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, lil' bit hurt, AU, School Life, Shounen-ai**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Mereka seutuhnya milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka dan S.M Entertainment. Don't Like Don't Read!.**

**.**

**Summary : Jika kau merasa kesepian sendiri**

**Menolehlah ke belakang sekarang**

**Jika merasa sedih, menolehlah ke belakang**

**Ada seseorang yang hidup hanya dengan mengetahui tentangmu. **

**Lee Sungmin**

* * *

**Apa kau tahu ?**

**Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya meskipun dalam mimpi**

**Selama ini tidak ada satu pun yang tahu**

**Ada seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui namanya**

**Berada di sekitarmu**

* * *

**Winter**

**February, 2013**

**Sungmin pov**

Kriiing,,,

Tsk, jam berapa ini? dengan malas kuambil jam weker yang terus berdengung di telingaku, dan ketika kulihat angka jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8.00 KST dengan kekuatan penuh aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Oh Tuhan aku terlambat. Bagaimana ini? aku harus segera menelpon Hyukkie. Di mana _handphone_ ku? setelah menemukan keberadaan _handphone _ku dengan segera ku dial nomer Hyukkie, tidak lama terdengarlah suaranya.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali? Cepat! nanti kau mendapat antrian terakhir apa kau mau?." Andwe jangan sampai aku mendapat yang terakhir itu mimpi buruk.  
"Aniyo, mianhae aku baru bangun. Baiklah aku akan segera sampai dalam waktu 30 menit, tunggu aku ne." Dengan segera dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukkie aku memutus sambungan telepon dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Oh tidak! bila benar-benar terlambat habislah aku.

Ah apa aku sudah memperkenalkan siapa diriku? kalaupun kalian sudah mengenalku lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri lagi bukan? aku Lee Sungmin. Aku bekerja sebagai penulis freelance di majalah yang terkenal di Korea. Aku sangat mencintai seseorang dari dulu hingga sekarang bahkan cintaku semakin besar hah, walaupun kutahu dia pasti tidak mengenalku, miris bukan? baiklah lupakan itu, sekarang aku harus cepat bersiap.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 5 menit untuk mandi, 5 menit memakai baju dan 3 menit untuk sarapan, kini aku sedang memacu mobilku untuk sampai di gedung tempat _fanmeet_ dan _fansign_ dilaksanakan.

Akhirnya aku sampai, dengan cepat kuparkirkan mobilku, dan berlari memasuki gedung untuk mencari ruangan tempat _fanmeet_ dan _fansign_ di laksanakan. Aku harus mencari Hyukkie, dan tidak lama, aku melihat ada seseorang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, omo apa anak itu bercanda ? dia berdiri di barisan Lee Donghae? Tsk, sama saja kan jika begini aku harus menjadi barisan paling belakang dari barisan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar menyebalkan Hyukkie itu, kenapa aku bisa lupa bahwa Hyukkie sangat menyukai donghae? Aish.

* * *

**Apa kau tahu ?**

**Bahkan kau mungkin tidak dapat menduga**

**Akulah orang yang tidak dapat tidur**

**Dan merasakan perih di dada saat memikirkanmu setiap malam**

* * *

**Winter**

**February, 2007**

**Normal pov**

Seoul Science High School, sekolah bertaraf internasional, memiliki segudang prestasi dan juga siswa yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Merupakan sekolah favorit dan incaran para pelajar di Korea karena setiap lulusannya pasti diterima di universitas manapun di Korea bahkan di Eropa sekalipun. Beruntunglah bagi seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Karena berkat kepintarannya dapat memasuki sekolah bergengsi ini. Sekarang namja manis tersebut sedang berjalan dengan riangnya menuju gerbang sekolah, dan tepat didepan gerbang sekolah sudah ada seorang namja dengan gummy smilenya menunggu Sungmin dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung!." Namja bergummy smile tersebut meneriakkan namja manis bernama Sungmin tersebut, dan Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya.  
"Sudah lama Hyukkie?." Sungmin segera menarik tangan namja bergummy smile tersebut yang diketahui bernama Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae.  
"Yah lumayanlah, ayo kita masuk hyung!."

Ketika hendak berjalan menuju kelas mereka melewati lapangan basket dan Sungmin melirik ke arah lapangan basket karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang bermain basket di pagi hari seperti ini.  
"Tsk, benar-benar bodoh. Apa Sunbae-Sunbae itu tidak takut bajunya bau keringat eoh? kenapa bermain basket pagi-pagi?." Sungmin menggerutu sendiri dan Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? lihatlah menurutku mereka bermain dengan keren." Hyukjae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat dengan lebih jelas permainan basket tersebut.  
"Apanya yang keren? omo-" Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya ketika dia melihat seseorang yang baru datang ikut bergabung untuk bermain basket.

"Hyukkie! Lihat! Sunbae itu mirip dengan tokoh film yang kusuka, aku tidak percaya ini." Dengan heboh Sungmin mengguncang bahu Hyukjae.  
"Yak hyung! yang mana?." Hyukjae yang penasaran segera menghentikan ulah brutal Sungmin pada bahunya dan segera menatap satu persatu dari sunbae yang sedang bermain basket tersebut.

"Itu yang baru datang, wah tampan sekali, dan benar-benar mirip dengan tokoh dalam film kesukaanku Hyuk-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?." Sungmin mencoba menunjuk kearah seorang namja berpostur tinggi dengan rambut coklat dan sedang melonggarkan dasinya.  
"Mwo? yang itu? tsk, tampan sih, tapi biasa saja menurutku." Dengan datarnya Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan heboh Sungmin.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Pokoknya aku menyukainya. Kau tidak boleh menyerobotnya oke, dia bagianku." Sungmin segera meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk memasuki kelasnya, Hyukjae yang ditinggal hanya mencibir dan segera menyusul langkah Sungmin.

"Kau tenang saja hyung. Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Kau ambil saja, dan sampai bertemu nanti. Kelasku sudah di depan mata." Hyukjae dengan santainya langsung memasuki kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin, ya, kelas Sungmin berjarak dua kelas dari kelas Hyukjae, karena mereka memang tidak satu kelas.

Skip time

Setelah melalui jam pelajaran yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan, akhirnya waktu istirahat yang dinanti telah tiba, kini Hyukjae atau disapa Hyukkie sedang berjalan dengan santai ke arah kelas Sungmin untuk mengajaknya makan dikantin.  
"Hyung, cepatlah, apa yang kau lakukan di kursimu? aku sudah lapar." Dengan kesal Hyukjae berjalan kearah kursi Sungmin yang masih dengan setianya diduduki oleh Sungmin.

"Aku harus mengetahui namanya Hyukkie ah, aku bisa gila jika begini, aku tidak konsentrasi sama sekali karena memikirkannya, bagaimana ini ?" Sungmin menatap Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri dengan malasnya di depan mejanya.  
"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar menyukai sunbae itu?." Hyukjae menekankan kalimat tersebut sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya Hyukkie. Kumohon bantu aku mengetahui namanya, aniyo, semua tentangnya." Dengan berbinar-binar Sungmin menceritakan keinginannya kepada Hyukjae yang saat ini menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau gila hyung! Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin mengisi perut. Mungkin setelah perutmu terisi makanan, maka pikiranmu akan kembali normal." Hyukjae segera menyeret Sungmin menuju kantin.  
"Aku serius Hyukkie, kau harus membantuku." Sungmin masih berkata dengan keras kepalanya di saat tangannya sedang ditarik Hyukjae.

"Kalau namanya kau tinggal melihat di _name tag_ kan?." Hyukjae menjwab malas pertanyaan Sungmin dan setelah sampai di kantin mereka segera antri untuk mendapatkan makanan.  
"Ini semua karena mu hyung, lihat kita hampir tidak kebagian makanan." Hyukjae menggerutu dengan mata yang menyusuri tiap susut kantin, berharap ada tempat yang kosong, dan tidak sia-sia karena di pojok kantin terdapat satu meja yang kosong.

"Yang pentingkan kita tetap makan. Sudah jangan banyak menggerutu. Tidak baik untuk kulit, lebih baik kita cari tempat." Sungmin masih tersenyum dengan sumringahnya karena memikirkan ucapan Hyukjae untuk melihat name tag dari sunbae yang disukainya, dan tanpa disadarinya Hyukjae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, dengan segera Sungmin menyusul Hyukjae yang kini telah duduk dengan santainya di pojok kantin.

Saat sedang menikmati makan, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang menghampiri mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sungmin.  
"Sungmin ah, sehabis ini bisakah kau menemui Jung Saem di kantornya? aku tidak bisa karena sehabis ini aku ingin ke perpustakaan mencarai referensi buku baru. Jadi, bisakah kau menggantikanku sebagai perwakilan kelas? Sepertinya Jung Saem tidak bisa masuk ke kelas kita sehabis istirahat ini." Namja itu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan memelasnya, yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin tidak tega.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan menemui Jung Saem sehabis ini. Kau tenang saja." Sungmin mengulaskan sebuah senyum tulus kepada namja itu dan dibalas dengan senyum lega oleh namja itu.  
"Gamsahamnida Sungmin ah, kau memang yang terbaik. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." setelah membungkukkan badannya, namja itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mau saja disuruh menemui Jung Saem? tsk kalau aku yang disuruh menggantikan, aku tidak akan mau, lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik di kelas dan bersantai." Hyukjae mengeluarkan pendapatnya sambil menyeruput jus yang dipesannya.  
"Itu kan dirimu Hyukkie, berbeda denganku." Sungmin menjawab dengan polosnya dan membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa mencibirnya.

"Kalau begitu hyung duluan ne, sampai jumpa nanti Hyukkie." Sungmin menepuk sekilas bahu Hyukjae dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kantin.  
"Ne, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu hyung ke kelas." Hyukjae berteriak dan hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh Sungmin tanpa menoleh.  
"Tsk, Sungmin hyung menyebalkan!."

Sesampainya di ruang guru Sungmin segera berjalan menuju meja Jung Saem.  
"Oh Sungmin ah!." Jung Saem tersenyum melihat Sungmin menghampirinya  
"Annyeonghaseyo Saem, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?."  
"Begini, Saem ada rapat penting setelah ini dan tidak bisa masuk ke kelasmu. Jadi, Saem akan menitipkan tugas padamu. Tunggu sebentar ne, Saem akan mencatatkannya untukmu." Jung Saem mengambil kertas dan menggoreskan tinta diatasnya, saat sedang menunggu Jung Saem, Sungmin melihat seseorang yang begitu disukainya masuk ke ruang guru dan menghampiri seorang guru yang diketahuinya sebagai guru bidang studi matematika.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau sudah datang ?." Sonsaengnim tersebut menyapa namja yang disukai Sungmin.  
"Ne, ada apa Saem memanggilku ?."  
"Begini Kyuhyun ah, karena sebentar lagi kau harus menghadapi olimpiade. Jadi, kusarankan untuk mempunyai buku terjemahan rumus yang pernah ku beritahu padamu, apa kau sudah mencarinya ?."

"Aku sudah mencarinya. Tetapi buku itu _limited edition_ Saem, dan setiap toko yang kucari pasti mengatakan bahwa buku itu telah _sold out_." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah menyesalnya.  
"ah begitu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mencarinya. Kalau memang sudah _sold out_, kita bisa apa. Kalau begitu kau belajar lah yang giat agar bisa menang, kita harus sama-sama berjuang ne."  
"Ne, Gamsahamnida pengertiannya Saem. Saya permisi dulu." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar ruang bguru dengan wajah menunduk sepertinya dia kecewa karena tidak mendapat buku itu.

"Sungmin ah, apa yang kau lihat ?." Jung Saem menegur Sungmin yang sedang melamun memikirkan namja yang baru saja keluar ruangan.

"Ekhm, begini Saem, Apa Saem mengenal namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru ini ?."  
"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun maksudmu? tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal siswa pandai seperti dia, memangnya ada apa ?."

"Tadi aku mendengar dia membicarakan buku, memangnya buku apa ?."  
"Ya, Kim Sonsaeng adalah guru bidang studi matematika dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu murid kesayangannya yang akan mewakilkan sekolah kita dalam olimpiade bulan depan, dan yang Sonsaeng tahu, Kim Sonsaeng memberikan referensi buku yang sangat lengkap kepada Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak salah buku itu _limited edition_ karena merupakan buku terjemahan. Kim Sonsaeng yang menceritakannya pada Saem sendiri kemarin."

"Oh jadi begitu, aku mengerti Saem."  
"Ini tugas untuk kelasmu Sungmin ah. Kau bisa pergi ke kelasmu. Setelah selesai bisa diantar ke meja Saem. Apa kau mengerti ?."  
"Ne, saya pergi dulu Saem." Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan meninggalkan kantor guru, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan buku _limited edition_ itu dengan segera.

Skip time

"Hyung, kita pulang naik mobilku saja na." Hyukjae langsung menarikku menuju mobil audi hitam yang sedang terparkir.  
"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? kenapa dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya diam ? tidak biasanya ?." Hyukjae yang melihat keanehan dalam diri membuka suaranya.  
"Aku sedang memikirkan di mana aku bisa mendapatkan buku terjemahan rumus yang _limited edition_ Hyukkie ah." Sungmin berujar dengan wajah lesunya.

"Mwo ? sejak kapan kau menyukai segala hal berbau rumus sampai kau berniat mencari buku terjemahan rumus _limited edition_ ?." Hyukjae yang terkejut menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.  
"Bukan untukku Hyukkie ah"  
"Jangan bilang padaku kalau buku itu untuk sunbae yang kau suka ?." Hyukjae mendelik ke arah Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda manis tersebut.

"Memang buku itu untuk Kyuhyun Hyukkie ah. Hyung mohon bantu hyung mendapatkannya." Sungmin memasang wajah memelas ke arah Hyukjae hingga membuat pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu tidak dapat menolak keinginannya  
"Jadi namanya Kyuhyun, ish baiklah, aku akan menanyakan kepada Jaejoong hyung, apa kau lupa kalau Jaejoong hyung sepupuku pemilik toko buku terlengkap di seoul ini ?." Hyukjae segera menepikan mobilnya untuk menelepon sepupunya.

Setelah berbincang dengan sepupunya melalui telepon, Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin yang daritadi sudah berharap cemas, pasalnya Hyukjae hanya mengatakan "ne hyung", apa yang bisa diharapkan jika hanya kata-kata tersebut yang dapat didengar oleh Sungmin?.

"Bagaimana ? Apakah ada Hyukkie ?."  
"Hum ada hyung, dan buku itu memang tinggal satu di seoul sejak perilisannya sebulan yang lalu, Jaejoong hyung sudah menyimpannya sampai kita menjemputnya, sekarang lebih baik kita segera ke sana."  
"Ne, gomawo Hyukkie."

* * *

**Sungmin pov**

Hari ini aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali, memang hari ini aku berencana untuk meletakkan buku yang kemarin aku dan Hyukkie beli di toko Jaejoong hyung ke dalam loker Kyuhyun. Semoga saja dengan buku ini dia bisa lebih giat belajar untuk olimpiadenya. Setelah meletakkan buku itu aku segera beranjak dari depan lokernya. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergoki sedang berdiri di depan loker Kyuhyun, karena bisa jadi masalah bila ada yang melihatku di sini.

Sesampainya di kelasku, aku duduk dan segera membuka novel yang kemarin belum kuselesaikan, selain hobi baruku yaitu memandangi Kyuhyun aku memang suka membaca novel sebenarnya.

Tidak berapa lama ternyata kelasku sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa dan siswi, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya? wah sudahlah lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan buku pelajaran, bukankah aku ini anak rajin?

Saat istirahat tiba, aku yang awalnya ingin menyusul Hyukkie ke kantin, dengan refleks berhenti saat mataku menangkap sosok seorang namja tengah serius membaca sebuah buku di taman belakang, namja yang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatiku tanpa dia sadari dan ketahui keberadaanku, tidak apa bagiku asal dia merasa senang dan melihat wajahnya yang santai dan damai membaca buku itu. Buku yang dengan susah payah aku dapatkan. Aku merasa dunia sepenuhnya berada dalam genggamanku. Namja yang ternyata termasuk dalam jajaran sunbae paling diminati di sekolah ini dan betapa bodohnya aku baru mengetahui tentangnya beberapa hari yang lalu, namja itu Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**Jika kau merasa kesepian sendiri**

**Menolehlah ke belakang sekarang**

**Jika merasa sedih, menolehlah ke belakang**

**Ada seseorang yang hidup hanya dengan mengetahui tentangmu**

**Karena kau tidak mengetahui ada seseorang yang berdiri untuk melihatmu**

* * *

**Summer **

**June , 2007**

**Sungmin pov **

Apa kau tahu? dalam beberapa bulan ini aku semakin bersemangat ke sekolah. Ya, aku bersemangat karena tentu saja aku ingin melihat sosoknya, Cho Kyuhyun, dan beberapa bulan lalu ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia Kyuhyun. Dia berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu, apa aku boleh merasa bangga juga ? tentu saja walaupun dia bukan milikku tetapi ketahuilah hatiku hanya miliknya jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku bangga padanya.

Tetapi aku juga merasa miris, kenapa ? karena ujian kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir hanya tinggal seminggu lagi, dan aku ? aku hanya bisa diam dari kejauhan memandangi sosoknya tanpa bisa mendekat dan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku sudah senang dengan hanya melihatnya duduk dan membaca di taman belang, uap rutinitasku sekarang adalah berdiri di belakang pohon hanya untuk memandangnya sampai jam istirahat habis. Aku tidak peduli dengan waktu istirahat ku karena aku harus memenuhi keinginan hatiku untuk melihatnya sesering yang aku bisa sebelum dia meninggalkan sekolah, dan waktuku tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Hyung ! apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa kau menjadi seperti penguntit gila yang setiap hari selalu berdiri di balik pohon ini, kenapa tidak langsung menghampirinya saja dan katakan bahwa kau menyuka,,ah ani,,mencintainya!." Hyukkie yang tidak kusadari kapan datangnya berbisik di sampingku, dan apa katanya? dia menyuruhku mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa aku mencintainya ? apa dia sudah gila ? berpapasan dengannya di kantin saja aku sudah bergetar dan berteriak ketika aku sampai di kelas, bagaimana bila aku harus menyatakan cinta ?

"Kau gila ? apa kau ingin melihatku pingsan di depannya ?." aku mencibir malas ke arah Hyukkie.  
"Hah, kau ini terserah mu lah hyung. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati acara memandang pangeran impianmu itu, aku ingin ke kelas." Hyukkie berjalan setelah menepuk pundakku.  
"Hyukkie ! aku ikut." Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dan entah ini perasaanku tetapi aku merasa Kyuhyun seperti menatapku dibalik bukunya, ah apa yang kupikirkan ? itu sangat tidak mungkin Lee Sungmin sadarlah !

* * *

**Apakah kau tahu ? **

**Kau tidak menyadarinya bahkan untuk saat ini**

**Meskipun kau berjalan dan bernafas di sana **

**Sebanyak apapun kesenanganmu adalah hal berharga bagiku**

* * *

**Summer**

**June , 2007**

**Normal pov**

Hari ini auditorium Seoul Science High School telah dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi yang ingin menyaksikan upacara kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir, dan di bangku tengah dapat dilihat, dua orang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae, sedang fokus memperhatikan ke panggung di sana seorang namja perwakilan dari siswa tingkat akhir menyampaikan kata sambutannya.

"Hyukkie ah, kau lihat itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengagumkan, dia akan masuk universitas mana iya ?." Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar dan dan fokus mata tetap menatap Kyuhyun bertanya kepada namja di sampingnya.

"Kudengar dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari Seoul universitas." Hyukjae mengalihkan penglihatan nya dan memandang karah Sungmin, dan terlihatlah gurat kesedihan di wajah bak porselen itu.

"Kalau begitu, dia akan jauh dari pandanganku Hyukkie, kau tahu ? setelah lulus aku akan berkuliah di Jepang, itu artinya aku tidak dapat melihatnya duduk di taman membaca buku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara nya, dan aku tidak dapat memandangnya secara diam-diam lagi saat aku merindukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Hyukkie ?." Sungmin menangis, ya dia menangis dengan menundukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Hyukjae.

Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua namja tersebut, ada sepasang mata didepan sana yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, sepasang mata yang memandang dengan tatapan sarat akan pengharapan dan cinta.

* * *

**Jika kau merasa kesepian sendiri**

**Menolehlah ke belakang**

**Jika merasa sedih**

**Menolehlah ke belakang**

* * *

**winter**

**february, 2013**

**Sungmin pov**

Enam tahun, aku mencintainya selama enam tahun. Mencintai tanpa dia tahu perasaanku, mencintainya dengan caraku sendiri, mencintainya dengan hanya memandangnya, dan betapa aku bersyukur bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun sangat terkenal, ya dia menjadi salah Satu anggota dari Super Junior, siapa yang tidak mengenal Super Junior ? tentu saja semua mengenalnya, kini aku sudah kembali dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan kuliah ku di sana, selama di Jepang aku tidak bisa melupakannya, aku berusaha untuk mulai menata hatiku dengan cara menerima ajakan berkencan yang di tawarkan kepadaku, dan hasilnya ? aku hanya bisa menelan semua keinginanku karena yang kulihat dan kubayangkan saat sedang berkencan hanyalah wajahnya, wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat teman sekampus ku heboh mengenai Super Junior awalnya aku tidak peduli tetapi setelah tidak sengaja melihat poster mereka yang dibawa oleh yeoja yang duduk disampingku. aku hanya terpaku dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun, dia merupakan member dari Super Junior, tidak dapat ku ungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku. Walaupun aku tidak dapat melihatnya sedekat saat waktu masih sekolah dulu tetapi bukankah aku masih bisa melihatnya ketika tampil dan mendengar nyanyiannya ? dengan begitu aku bisa mengobati rasa rinduku kepadanya. Aku ingin memandangnya lebih dekat, menatap ke dalam bola mata indah yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku, menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang entah mengapa walaupun aku tidak memeluknya aku bisa merasakannya, namja itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan tampang kesal aku memasuki barisan Kyuhyun, oh ini akan memakan waktu lama untukku agar bisa mencapai depan dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Tsk, dan benar saja hampir satu jam aku mengantri dan kini aku baru bisa mencapai barisan depan. Tinggal satu orang di depanku. Aku dapat melihatnya, dia sedang tersenyum mengambil kartu ucapan dari gadis di depanku dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menggoreskan tanda tangannya. Dia tidak berubah. Dia masih sama. Masih tetap tampan seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah seseorang yang menempati posisi utama di hatiku, walaupun dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Ini saatnya, aku sudah berada didepannya, dan apa yang kulakukan ? aku hanya terdiam menatap nya, ya aku seperti orang bodoh yang terpaku menatapnya, karena sekarang dia sedang tersenyum manis padaku, aku harap waktu berhenti berputar karena aku tidak akan pernah rela senyum itu hilang dari penglihatanku, tetapi seketika aku tersadar ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Lee Sungmin."

END

* * *

**Ada seseorang yang hidup berharap melihat**

**Dan tidak dapat berkata**

**Satu kebodohan karena bidak mengetahui**

**Ada seseorang yang berdiri Disana**

**Yang bodoh adalah aku,,,**

* * *

Hihihihi'-'/

Kami kembali dengan membawa FF oneshoot~ dan tentu saja songfict lagi -.- tapi tenang ceritanya pengalaman pribadi salah satu dari kami kok/eh. Hehe:3

dan juga yang kirim email di kotak review ff WT ada yang gak kebaca. kalian ketik emailnya di spasiin aja atau di tambah koma dsb. contoh nya : admin . 123 gmail . com .

Thankyou yang udah mau baca~ salam sayang dari kyumin untuk kalian :D


End file.
